Anglian Language
The Anglian Language is divided into three branches: two primary english-like dialects which are often interchanged, and a fanciful pseudo-latin used solely by nobility. Branches Advanced Anglisc The primary language of Nova Anglian citizens, and the official language of the Empire. Other titles and/or variants include Trader speak, Normal Anglian, and the Militant's Tounge. It is used by the middle class commoners and upper classes for general conversation, this language is the most rigidly unchanging and grammatically concise throughout the entire Empire. It is the most widespreas language used language outside of the huge Anglian peasant population. Trader speak is a major variant of the language which combines Pig Speak and/or Anglisc Basic with Advanced Anglisc, and it used primarily by intergalactic merchants, travelling mercenaries and rouge contractors. The title "advanced" serves little purpose other than distinguishing it in dignity from Anglisc Basic. Advanced Anglisc uses a standard Anglisc Basic Known In language as Angspeak, with other variants including Angish, Low tongue and Pig speak. A constructed language used by Anglian peasants and slaves, it is a very simple language that blends a lot of terms together as single words. Synonyms do not exist, and there are few strongly emotive words. The largest section of this vocabulary entails industrial/farmer's terms, sex analogies and curse words. Pig Speak is a further simpler form of the language, apparently used by "the lowest of slaves". It is an entire dialect comprised of curse words. Drawn primarily from Advanced Anglisc, the language was intended primarily to ensure the lower class's high literacy rates through simple grammar and spelling rules, however Anglisc Basic has since seen excellent use in thought and intellect control by the whim of the state. High Anglian Referred to in-language as Summum Linguam, High Anglian is a Latin-like language used simply for extravagant means by nobility. It sees use through both official titling, official scripture and law books, high literature, and in some cases even verbal communication. Based loosely off the latin observed in ancient, preserved textbooks, it shares little to its ancient predecessor in everything except perhaps spelling formats and aesthetic alone. Following an identical grammatical structure to Advanced Anglisc, none of the Latin noun cases are present within High Anglian, nor is the language diverse in its inflection. High Anglian is written exclusively in special fonts, so much so that it is officially recognised as a separate writing system. Naming System Like the very societies has been is influenced by socially, the Nova Anglian naming system shares many aspects with that of the ancient Roman Empire's and it's Plebeian/Patrician client system. Upper Class Upper class citizens have three successive types of names. Depending on the specific region of Nova Anglian space, names are often arranged to become meaningful and intelligent plays on figurative and poetic language. Poetic names have many different meanings depending on its pronunciation or the word's multiple connotations, all of which are different again throughout each unique region the Empire due to the largely uncontrolled lingual drift of this fantastical "High Anglian". Despite this, an aspiration to mirror the grace of royalty and their personal use of High Anglian often anchors this language to within general predictable range. Other names implement rhymes, deliberately arranged names designed to romantically flow together, or names which signify a certain place or family trait. Middle/Lower class ::Middle and lower class have only given names and family names. If they are clients to a house, then they also assume a "serving" title added on in their full variants. Their names are less extravagant than the upper class. ::Example of a full middle class name: Dominic Andrew Lyruc serving Oberon. Peasant Class ::Peasants were usually entitled by the clan name they serve, followed by their personal name. When officially presented, they are simply entitled firstly as "Peasant"(and often Maid for women) following their house name. A freed peasant usually assumes a new family name and becomes lower class. ::They have very simple names, commonly with single syllables. ::Often, freed peasants become clients to their masters. ::An example of a full peasant name is "Peasant Dantus Jack" Category:Languages Category:Nova Anglia